An Excessive Chain of Hugs
by Astra M
Summary: What starts innocently ends in a...? Collection of Naruto character drabbles based on LJ 15Hugs, both romantic and platonic. Now playing Hug 15: KISS And the circle is complete!
1. Hug 01: Sleeping: Kurenai x Asuma

**Naruto Fanfic - "An Excessive Chain of Hugs"**

_Written November 2007 by Astra M._

----------

_Author's Note: Explaining this bit of bizarreness may make it as long as the fic itself... Well, this is basically another one of those one-shot drabble collections, but with a particular twist of my own. It's based on the "Fifteen Hugs" LJ community, but instead of focusing on one couple I tried chaining a string of characters in a believable way through one action (in this case, a hug) until it circles back and connects the last character to the first... sort of. Does that make sense? Well, just read and find out._

----------

_**Hug 01: Sleeping (Kurenai x Asuma)**_

Kurenai sat on the bedside, lost in thought as she watched the steady rise of Asuma's chest. She could hear Kakashi's words echoing inside her head.

_What's the use of falling in love? Everyone I've ever cared for is already dead._

A sad smile touched her face; she'd often witnessed the truth of that statement firsthand. Love in the ninja world could be a cruel, bitter thing.

She sighed.

Moving under the covers, Kurenai slid her arms around Asuma, drawing herself close to his slumbering form.

_We don't know what tomorrow will bring, but for now... rest here with me._


	2. Hug 02: Childhood: Asuma x Shikamaru

_**Hug 02: Childhood (Asuma x Shikamaru)**_

----------

"It sucks being an adult."

Shikamaru fell quiet, having finished unloading his latest gripes against his mother. But he hadn't expected sympathy, and so was surprised when Asuma clapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Shikamaru, in every grown man there's a child that wants to play."

"Oh, yeah? Once you put on a headband, you're not allowed to be a child anymore."

"Maybe. But being young at heart has nothing to do with age... or even responsibilities."

Shikamaru finally smiled.

_In that case I hope it's never too late to have a happy childhood._

----------

(Quotes used in this section are from Nietzsche and Tom Robbins)


	3. Hug 03: Falling: Shikamaru x Ino

_**Hug 03: Falling (Shikamaru x Ino)**_

----------

It had happened a hundred times before.

A routine _jutsu_, another combat move, even on occasion an accidental slip - and there she was falling through the air... only to land safely in his arms.

It had happened a hundred _thousand_ times before.

But this time when she gazed up into his eyes, the pounding of her heart drove away all coherent thought. She was only aware of the feel of his warm embrace around her.

"You caught me," Ino finally remarked, her breathless voice tinged with shy wonderment.

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru in a matching tone. "I really did, didn't I?"


	4. Hug 04: Masterpiece: Ino x Sai

_**Hug 04: Masterpiece (Ino x Sai)**_

----------

He'd never once thought of her as beautiful.

Sure, he sometimes called her "Gorgeous," but he never really meant it. Wasn't that what every woman wanted to hear about themselves, even if it wasn't true?

But it was as her arms withdrew from the spontaneous hug of gratitude she'd given him that Sai had finally come to understand something.

"It's wonderful. It looks exactly like him." Ino gazed tenderly down at the portrait, then looked up to flash him a radiant smile. "Thank you for doing this for me."

_I see_, thought Sai._ Love gives beauty to everything it touches._


	5. Hug 05: Ticklish: Sai x Sasuke

_**Hug 05: Ticklish (Sai x Sasuke)**_

----------

The mission was a success.

Sai had harbored his doubts, but sometimes the direct way was the only reliable method to gather data. So he'd given careful thought to his choice in target, and catching him off guard at home had been easier than he thought.

He tightened his grip, analyzing his discovery. Maybe there _was_ something to this hugging thing after all...

That was when the target cleared his throat ominously.

"Sai...," muttered Sasuke through gritted teeth. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Fortunately he'd prepared for this, too.

"... checking to see if you were ticklish?"


	6. Hug 06: Hold Me Tight: Sasuke x Sakura

_**Hug 06: Hold Me Tight (Sasuke x Sakura)**_

----------

She stood at the gate, waiting impatiently along with the others until he came into sight. Unable to restrain herself, Sakura flew towards him, hardly able to believe her eyes.

"Is that really you, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"And is this real?"

"Of _course_ it is."

She gave a joyful cry. "Then _never_ let me go again!"

"All right... I promise."

He put his arms around her then, and she held on to him with all her might, thinking to herself: _This time Sasuke's really come home to me. He'll never, ever leave me alone again..._

But every morning he was gone.


	7. Hug 07: Stuck Together: Sakura x Naruto

_**Hug 07: Stuck Together (Sakura x Naruto)**_

----------

She tried so hard to keep it together. It was important to maintain a strong heart, work hard and strive towards that seemingly impossible goal... but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Whenever that happened, only one thing could make it right. She found that one person who understood better than any other and sobbed into his shoulder, grateful for the arms that always encircled her.

"Naruto... I'm so glad you're stuck together with me in this."

She'd cry freely, unable to see him smiling brokenly down at her head.

_I'll always be with together with you in anything, Sakura._


	8. Hug 08: Chocolate: Naruto x Hinata

_**Hug 08: Chocolate (Naruto x Hinata)**_

----------

It was a piece of chocolate, with the phrase "Hug Me" written on its wrapper.

Hinata felt as bold as she dared be, giving it to him on Valentine's Day. At most she had hoped he would understand its subtle meaning. But she had never expected him to take it literally.

Hinata trembled as Naruto let go of the friendly, exuberant hug he had enveloped her in.

"Thanks for the candy, Hinata; I was starving!"

"You're w-welcome, Naruto-kun..."

"Hey, are you all right?!?"

One thought crossed her mind as her legs gave out.

_If only it had said "Kiss Me!"_


	9. Hug 09: Teddy Bear: Hinata x Kiba

_**Hug 09: Teddy Bear (Hinata x Kiba)**_

----------

It wasn't that he minded carrying her piggy-back down the crowded street.

Hinata was prone to fainting spells, but Kiba was always ready to help his fragile teammate. He might be a wild man on the surface, but he really was a gentleman at heart.

Still, there was only so much indignity any guy should have to put up with.

Kiba grimaced as Hinata's arms tightened around his neck, and then he felt her face nuzzling into his back. Catching her faint mumbling, he flushed bright red.

"Damn it, Hinata! There's nothing _manly_ about being called a teddy bear!"


	10. Hug 10: Fur: Kiba x Akamaru

_**Hug 10: Fur (Kiba x Akamaru)**_

----------

"We'll be best friends forever, right boy?"

Whenever Kiba said this, Akamaru simply wagged his tail. He knew the cycle of life for his kind.

As a puppy, Kiba had carried him on his head. But their positions had since switched and he was the one carrying Kiba around. That was how it should be.

Some day, years from now, he would be the one with his head in his master's lap, waiting to fall asleep for the last time. And the roles would go back to the way they had begun. But until then...

_Best friends forever, Master Kiba._


	11. Hug 11: Glomp!: Akamaru x Tenten

_**Hug 11: Glomp! (Akamaru x Tenten)**_

----------

_Am I pretty?_

It was not something she dwelled on, but sometimes Tenten couldn't help wondering. Did her friends ever see her feminine side, or did they only see the tomboy?

So it was a shock, while lost in thought, to be knocked to the ground by an enormous mass of fur and furiously licked all over.

"Sorry, Tenten. Akamaru doesn't know his own strength."

"It's okay. I know he's just being friendly like a normal dog."

"Friendly?" Kiba snorted. "He only acts that way with pretty girls!"

Tenten started. And then she began to smile.

_You sly dog, Akamaru!_


	12. Hug 12: Worse Days: Tenten x Neji

_**Hug 12: Worse Days (Tenten x Neji)**_

----------

He sensed her before she spoke.

"What is it?" Neji asked tiredly, wishing to be left alone. But Tenten kept quiet.

He turned away, expecting her to leave then. Instead he had the surprise of two arms slipping around his chest.

"We've all had worse days, but we should always expect better ones," murmured Tenten as she gave him a light squeeze. "Especially when we have people who care deeply for us."

Neji's eyes went wide, but she said nothing more. A minute passed in silence until he lifted a hand and placed it gently over hers.

_Thank you, Tenten._


	13. Hug 13: Balcony: Neji x Lee

_**Hug 13: Balcony (Neji x Lee)**_

----------

"Remember when our team first met on this balcony?" asked Lee as he gazed up at the stars. "The day we shared our future dreams with one another?"

"Yes," said Neji quietly from behind. He sighed. "We were all very different back then."

"Do... do you remember what you thought of me that day?"

There was a pause.

"I thought you were beneath me."

Lee flinched, but only slightly. Keeping his eyes on the night sky, his jaw tightened with resolve.

"And... now?"

More silence followed. Then Neji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're at my side."


	14. Hug 14: Bear Hug: Lee x Guy

_**Hug 14: Bear Hug (Lee x Guy)**_

----------

Even for _them_, the lesson was unconventional. It had been about making good impressions.

"People sense a lot about you based on your grip alone. So if someone offers you their hand, grab it! If someone hugs you, return it like you mean it!"

"Like this?" asked Lee, seizing his teacher around the waist. Guy laughed.

"Where's your passion, Lee? Your fighting spirit? You can do better than that!"

Lee's eyes ignited as he squeezed mightily. "How about _this_, Master Guy?"

"That's - My - Boy!" gasped Guy proudly. "That's... GAAAAHHH!!!"

He was laid up in the hospital for a week afterwards.


	15. Hug 15: KISS: Guy x Kakashi

_**Hug 15: KISS (Guy x Kakashi)**_

----------

"Are you sure that's what it means?"

"I'm positive."

"And that means I don't have to, er, you know...?"

"No, you _don't_."

Kakashi could see by the look on Guy's face that he was wavering. He had to seize the chance to end this now.

"It's an acronym. K-I-S-S. It means whatever dare you decide to do, _Keep It Simple, Stupid_."

Guy stared back at him, looking thunderstruck. Then he suddenly threw his arms around Kakashi, sobbing in relief.

Weakly returning the hug, Kakashi congratulated himself. This game of _Truth or Dare_ was getting scary.

_You're a devious woman, Kurenai._

_----------_

_Author's Note: And so it ends, having come full circle again. Cheers!_


End file.
